Remember The Name
by ChaoticWonderxx
Summary: Teenaged Jack's first battle as a pirate. T for death.


**Pre movies. Inspired by Aquatic Cylipso's songfic challenge! Ahaha, PS - Sorry If I didn't uh, acknowledge that right or anything. I've never done a challenge before! Remember the Name - Fort Minor. Teenaged Jack. **

_This is ten percent luck..._

"Watch your back, boy!"

Jack ducked, swinging his sword around behind him, feeling the metal strike flesh. He awkwardly pulled the too-big weapon back toward him, nearly slicing himself in the process. The Navy man he had struck limped haphazardly toward the railing - he clumsily fell overboard. Jack looked at the gleaming red splattered across the blade of his cutlass, his stomach reeled and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut - willing the feeling away. A hand layed on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Jack, pay closer attention to your surroundings, boy! This is a battle, not a game of tag!" Bill swung as another uniformed crony brandished a sword at him. Bill's sword thrust into the man's stomach - he was dead instantly. Jack nodded, watching the older pirate engage in yet another sword fight.

Jack jumped as he felt a bullet graze his arm. He swiveled around, meeting the eyes of what looked like the captain of the enemy ship. Gingerly, he touched the wound on his arm and winced as pain shot through him once again. His adrenaline rushed seemed to be slowing him down rather than helping him along as the captain abandoned the pistol, striking at Jack with his expensive sword. Jack blocked the blows effectively, Bill's late night lessons finally coming into play.

_Twenty percent skill..._

"Some honorable Navy sailor you are, choosing the only _boy_ to pick a fight with, aye?" Jack sneered, feinting left before jabbing at his opponent's right side. The captain dodged and his eyes widening, realizing he was now suddenly of the defensive side of their dogfight.

Jack felt his feet automatically taking him where he needed to go, his right arm carrying his blade around his opponent's blocks.

The captain growled as Jack's sword rammed into his ribs, stumbling away. His sword clattered to the ground, abandoning it to clutch his side, "You are not a boy, you're a pirate. Dirty and filthy!"

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will._

Jack rolled his eyes, coming closer to the man. He leaned down to pick up the sword, as he came back up and met the captain's half shut eyes he whispered, "I may be, but at least I'll see to live tomorrow." The captain wheezed, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth before finally falling to the hard wood of the deck - dead.

As the navy crew of the _H.M.S Islander_ one by one realized their captain had fallen, they quickly surrendered to the pirates. Bill lined them up, a few of the pirates kept an eye on them while the others raided for anything valuable. Jack was the first over the gangplank back onto the pirate's _Rolling Rains_, but he was soon followed by giddy pirates carrying several large chests of gold.

_Five percent pleasure..._

Suddenly, the image of the _Islander_ captain's bloody stomach flashed across Jack vision, and his stomach reeled again for the second time that day. He quickly turned, luckily near the rail, before vomiting over the side. He lowered himself down onto the stairs of the quarter deck and closed his eyes.

_Fifty percent pain..._

"You allright, boy?" Bill stood over Jack, frowning at him. "Your arm's a little messed up, there."

Finally opening his eyes again, the young pirate looked up at his captain, "My arm's fine. A bullet grazed it. I'm fine."

Bill raised an eyebrow skeptically, but didn't challenge him. "Good job, taking on that captain. He was at least three fold your size and strength. That crew won't soon forget the story of the miniature pirate who skewered the nastiest Navy man in the Caribbean."

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name._

Jack smiled at the compliment, but quickly grimaced again at the image that wouldn't seem to leave him, "He's dead."

"Aye, he's dead."

Jack stared at his blood stained hands, "And I killed him."

Bill sighed, "Jack, you told me when I let you sign onto this ship that you could handle it. Am I to take you for a liar? You're a pirate now, boy. You have to learn to deal with battle."

Jack averted his eyes, embarrassed. "But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck 'em, he knows the code._

Jack stood, "When I've my own ship, I won't kill a single man. But now, you're my captain and I'll follow you 'till world's end..."

Bill smiled, watching Jack walk away to bandage his arm, "I've no doubt you'll have your own ship one day."

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time._


End file.
